Money for the poor
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: sasuke is about to get kicked out of his apartment. But when itachi tries to help him what will happpen? Warning YAOI AND CEST OF THE UCHIHA BRAND! and french maid outfits. FOR MELODY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe...ANOTHER FANFIC FOR MELODY726!! UCHIHACEST Sasuke's PV!  
--**

I can't believe this was happening to me. I'M UCHIHA MOTHER FUCKING SASUKE! I looked at the note again.

_" Dear Sasuke,_

_I haven't received your rent for last month or this month. I regret to inform you that I am evicting you, unless you can pay me the money you owe._

_Thank you very much,  
your landlady."_

I twitched, was she serious? How was I supposed to pay her?! I guess I could ask Itachi to loan me the money...I mentally hit myself. NO! The last time I asked HIM for money, I ended up being screwed. Literally. My mind raced, who could I get the money from?! Mother and father were a definite no, especially after them seeing Itachi and me in the shower. OH GOD! I felt a slight tinge in my groin, there was no way I could get turned on by that bastard now!! I shook my head to clear the naughty thoughts. There was only one option left. Beg Naruto if I could stay with him and Gaara for awhile.

" Absolutely not." Naruto said crossing his arms.

I was stunned.

" Wha...WHY NOT?" I asked loudly, " I have no where else to go and when Gaara kicked you out for that month I let you live with me!!"

He scoffed and unfolded his arms.

" Tell me something," he said, " Do you really want to be stuck in a one-room apartment with Gaara and me, constantly having sex?"

I grimaced at the thought of Naruto crying out Gaara's name all night long. It made me shudder. Naruto was smirking at me.

" I told you." He said, " Why not ask your bro for the money or to stay with him for a bit? He always gives you want you want."

I viciously shook my head.

" Itachi has helped me out so much since our parents kicked us out. I don't want to be a burden on him." I muttered, taking a sip of the tea Naruto had given me.

" Well," Naruto said, a hint of evil in his voice, " There is always...**SAKURA**."

I spit out the hot beverage. My eyes opened so wide in horror.

" You're kidding right?" I asked, giving Naruto a stare down to make sure it was him and not an evil clone.

He wiped the tea off his face, and glared at me.

" OF COURSE I WAS KIDDING!" He yelled, " Do you think I don't remember what happened last time I left you alone with Sakura?!"

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was a bit down on my luck. And so I reluctantly asked Sakura if I could stay with her until I was back on my feet. She agreed without a second thought. I considered myself lucky because the house she lived in had a few extra bed rooms._

_" If there's anything you need Sasuke-kun just ask, alright?" She said._

_I nodded._

_" Oh Sakura, thanks for letting me live here." I said with a smile._

_She stepped into the room I was currently occupying. Her gaze was lust filled and quite shocking. Sakura pushed me onto the bed behind me and jumped on top of me._

_" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled trying to push the buff woman off me._

_She ripped open her shirt, revealing her no boobs. I twitched horribly, the sight of her made my stomach turn._

_" You know you want me Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, trying to act sexy. It wasn't working._

_And then by some miracle Itachi and Naruto busted in and saved me right before Sakura horribly raped me. But of course my dear Aniki had to do something to make me be in his debt...I actually couldn't believe he got Naruto into it too. Magical fingers I guess._

_END FLASHBACK!_

I stared at Naruto.

" I still can't believe that your so flexible." I muttered, giving him a wink.

He blushed and turned away.

" I'm still getting shit from Gaara about that." He muttered. " But I got to say, if I could have sex with your brother again, I totally would."

Naruto received a sharp smack to the back of his head. He looked up to see Gaara. He looked over at me and nodded. I got up, knowing what was to come...or who. I made it about half way out of the building before I heard a loud moan. This fueled my legs to run to my apartment. When I finally stopped I saw another note on my door, I picked it up.

_" Dear Sasuke,_

_I've decided to give you 'til the end of the week to pay me back. I know you can do it._

_The landlady."_

I grimaced, there was no way I could pay the her in time! Unless I whored myself around or something. But I, Uchiha Sasuke, would never do such a thing, maybe. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Itachi. On the second ring I answered the phone.

" Hello."

" Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

" Speaking,"

" Otouto, I heard about your money troubles and I'll be willing to help if you'd ask."

I was silent, how did he know about that?

" Naruto called me." He said, reading my mind via phone.

" I don't want your help, I will handle it myself."

" You do know your going to end up in my house either way."

I could feel his evil smirk.

" No, I'll figure out what to do by myself. And keep my apartment, BY MYSELF."

" Even if you'd have to whore yourself about?" Itachi asked.

" Yes." I admitted. " But it's a last resort."

" well I know somewhere you can get the money." He said, " Without my help."

I was silent. Maybe this was a little plot to get into my pant, but then again, I really don't care. I NEED THE MONEY NOW!

" I'm listening." I muttered.

" Alright," He said, " Stop me at anytime when you get confused. This place is more or less a people auction. They sell the person to another person for EXACTLY twenty-four hours. In this time the person being bought has to do what the other says, or no money. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

" Sasuke don't nod when your on the phone," Itachi said, " No one will know if you get it or not."

" How did you know that I nodded?" I asked.

" Turn around." He said ending the call.

I spun around to look at him. He was wearing his usual pure black suit with crimson red tie. His glasses hung loosely on his nose. But what surprised me the most was that, his hair was out of its usual pony tail, it made him look sexy when the wind blew it. Itachi moved forward and placed his arms around my shoulders, and then he placed his mouth by my ear. He licked it slightly, sending shivers down my spine.

" Do you want me to take you to the auction?" He asked.

" When is it?" I asked.

" Tonight." He murmured.

I could feel my face begin to gain color. The burning in my cheeks caused by a slight whisper. I hated the way my body reacted to Itachi.

" Don't worry Sasuke, I will be there until you're sold." he muttered. His breathe caressed my ear and made me moan slightly. " Unless you want me to pay for you."

The blush on my face was fully formed. I actually considered Itachi paying my rent...again. But the thought was easily forgotten especially when I thought back on last time...The thought made me shudder.

" Is that a no?" Itachi asked unwrapping his arms.

" Yeah, it's a definite NO." I said.

Itachi shrugged and reached into his pocket. His hand retrieved a hair tie. He pulled his hair into a loose pony tail and looked at me.

" Well the auction starts in two hours and we have to get you ready." He said.

I nodded. He began to walk down the stairs that lead to the courtyard of the apartment complex. I followed right behind him, like an obedient puppy. Then I thought about what it would be like to be Itachi's for twenty-four hours. My eyes widened and my whole body went into shock. The last 30 yards or so, Itachi had to drag me along so I would actually make it into his car. He placed me in the passenger seat and actually buckled me in. He walked around the other side and got into the driver's side. He started the car, the purr of the engine soothed my nerves and made me realize that I was in Itachi's car. I always really liked his car. A new Porsche, it still had the smell. The seats were red leather. The exterior of the car was coal black, like his eyes. It was a total Itachi car. The colors matched him. He had OCD about colors or something. The only other colors he allowed were the purple on his nails and the pale white of his skin.

" You feel better Otouto?" Itachi asked as he made a turn.

" Yeah, I guess I had a bit of a panic attack." I replied, tilting my head so I could look out the window.

" Don't stress out Sasuke, you'll make more than enough money."

We stopped at a red light. Itachi looked over at me and put his hand on my knee. I couldn't help but turn over and stare at his face.

" No matter what happens I will always be here." Itachi said squeezing my knee.

" I know. You were there for me even when I didn't need you to be." I said laying my hand on top of Itachi's.

He chuckled a bit and held my hand. The light turned green and Itachi pushed on the gas peddle. The air eerily quiet. I've never liked awkward silences. They bugged the crap out of me. Itachi coughed once, obviously to clear the air.

" Sasuke," He announced, " I want you to move in with me."

My mouth dropped open.

" What?" I asked. " I'm not completely sure I caught that."

" Move in with me," He repeated. " It'll be easier on both of us."

I shook my head. There was absolutely NO way he could get me to move in with him. He looked at me.

" Why not?"

" I just don't want to depend on you for everything." I murmured, lowering my head a bit, " I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Itachi sighed and turned up into his driveway. He shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. He shifted his head so he could clearly look me in the eye.

" Are you really going to sell yourself to a complete stranger?" He asked, the worry in his voice outweighing the annoyance.

" Yes. I really am." I muttered.

He sighed loudly and rubbed the area between his eyes.

" I guess I can't change your mind." He muttered getting out of the car. I followed suit.

We walked to the front door, a slightly long walk since Itachi's driveway was so damn long. When we reached the door, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed the heavy wood and I stepped into his house. The smell attacked my nose, it was a hearty scent of vanilla and strawberries. I thought it was kinda cute that Itachi liked smelling like a girl. He glided past me and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me along. Before I knew it I was in Itachi's room. The epicenter of all the naughty things that we do.

" Alright Sasuke, we have to do something that will make you appeal to the older richer horny gentlemen." Itachi said opening his closet.

I flopped down onto his bed. The scent of him pushed itself inside of my nose, nothing like the scent down stairs. It was much more musty and manly. God if I could I would just lay on Itachi's bed all day and smell him.

" Sasuke would you stop smelling my bed...it's kinda strange." he said moving clothes around.

" I can't help it. You smell SO good." I murmured.

He stopped and turned around.

" Put these on," He said tossing me an arms full of clothing.

I looked them over. They all said, ' I'm here, where should I bend over?' I removed my shirt and slid on the black wife beater Itachi gave me. I was nervous about taking off my pant. You never know if HE is going to be super sneaky. I sighed and dropped my pants. Itachi immediately looked over. I completely hated the thought of Itachi watching me strip. So I threw on the pair of skinny jeans.

" Alright," he said, " Go look at yourself in that mirror over there."

I looked at myself. The first thing I noticed was how great my ass looked in these jeans. Usually I wasn't so vain but today was different, I needed to look my best so some old guy would fuck me and give me money like a common street whore.

" Do these jeans make my ass look fat?" I asked.

Itachi took a long look at my ass. He even licked his lips.

" Nope. It looks perfect." He said reaching out to give it a grope.

I squeaked slightly as his hand squeezed it gently. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and made sure he had a firm grip so I couldn't move away from him. Itachi kissed my neck and sucked on the pulse. I tried to squirm out of his hold but it didn't work. My face began to flush as he took advantage of me. Then he let go of me. I hated this, I was hard, flushed, and kinda sweaty.

" Let's go Otouto, the auction starts soon." Itachi said leaving the room.

" Asshole." I murmured under my breath.

I followed him, my hard-on wearing off. He opened the front door and I walked outside and let the cold air hit me. It was a sharp cold but it relaxed me. Itachi walked beside me and held my hand. I wasn't sure if it was to piss me off or to show comfort but I still found myself somewhat enjoying the connection. He let go of hand to open his car door, I slipped around to the other side and hopped in. Itachi started the car and slid the gear into reverse. We backed out of his drive way and headed up the road. The drive was much shorter than I expected, it only took about five minutes. We stopped at an extremely extravagant mansion, it was large and beautiful. Itachi turned the car off and stepped out of the car. I followed after him, the feeling of bile in my throat made me dry heave slightly. Itachi looked over at me and knew I was nervous.

" You sure you can do this?" Itachi asked, moving hair out of my face.

I nodded. He shrugged and led me up the stairs to the front door, when we reached it, Itachi knocked in a pattern, the door opened and we walked inside.

" Itachi-kun, nice to see you." A heavily pierced man said, glancing my way. " What brings you here?"

" Pein, a pleasure as always. I'm here to auction my brother." Itachi said.

The man named Pein smiled at my obvious discomfort about the subject of being sold.

" Well then," he said, " I'll show him where to go. Are you going to be here Itachi or are you going to leave?"

I glanced over at Itachi. He nodded.

" I'll stay." He said.

Pein smiled.

" Good, good, Kisame's over there if you'd like to sit with him."

My Aniki nodded and left my side. I was alone with the somewhat creepy pierced man.

" Good god your sexy." Pein said, " I think I'll participate when your being auctioned off."

I gulped, there were even more of these people waiting in the other room. Maybe I should have taken Itachi's help. But it's too late now.

" Come, Uchiha-kun. You'll be auctioned off first."

FIRST! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE FIRST!! Pein had to basically drag me onto the stage because I was paralyzed with fear. I knew he left the stage cause another man replaced him on the other side. He had blonde hair that covered part of his face, and was just a tiny bit taller than I was.

" Who has first bid for this cute little teen?" The blonde asked.

Pein raised his hand.

" I bid 100,000 yen." He said, lowering his hand.

I almost fell off the stage. THAT WAS A LOT OF MONEY!! Another man raised his hand.

" 200,000 yen." He said.

Wow, Itachi was right, they were all horny, old, rich men. Pein's hand shot up.

" 500,000 yen." he said remotely calm.

No one else raised their hand. I felt panic in my stomach when I looked over at Pein and he licked his lips.

" 500,000 yen going once." The blonde said, " Twice!"

Someone raised their hand, right before he said sold. I could see the annoyance on Pein's face.

" One million yen." Itachi said lowering his hand.

Did Itachi seriously bid on me?

" Two million." Pein said shooting Itachi a dirty look.

TTTTWO MILLION! FOR ME?!

" Four." Itachi said.

The heavily pierced man stopped and began to grit his teeth.

" Five." Pein yelled in confidence.

" Six." Itachi yelled back.

Pein looked utterly defeated.

" Six million going once, TWICE, SOLD! TO ITACHI!" The blonde said.

I saw the smirk on Itachi's face and it scared me a bit. He walked up to the stage and threw me over his shoulder.

" See you later Deidara." Itachi said.

Pein glared at us. Well mostly at Itachi. I could feel the jealousy leaking out of him. When we were out of earshot I spoke.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I whisper/yelled.

Itachi put me down and wrapped his fingers around mine.

" I got jealous." He said. " And you just looked SO helpless up there."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink. Itachi leaned down and kissed me gently. I wanted to get more affectionate but there were to many people around.

" There was another reason for this wasn't there?" I asked.

Itachi only smirked.  
--

**Back at Itachi's house**

As soon as we get back to Itachi's house I assumed we were going to have ungodly amounts of sex but I was horribly wrong. He pulled out a French maid costume and threw it at me.

" Put it on Sasuke otherwise I won't pay you." Itachi said trying not to laugh.

I sighed. Itachi was so damn evil. I was about to walk into his room and change but he stopped me.

" Change in front of me." He demanded.

I gulped but reluctantly began removing our clothes. First I took off my shirt, Itachi stared at my developed abs. I blushed as I unbuttoned my pants. Pulling them off slowly I began to think about the way Itachi was going to fuck me. He looked up at my face and reached out to grab my wrists. I met his eyes and he smirked at me.

" You're not going fast enough." Itachi mumbled pulling my pants down for me.

I was as red as a tomato when I was standing in the middle of my brother's house in nothing but my boxers. Itachi's eye went straight to my forming erection.

" Enjoying yourself otouto?" He asked as he smirked at me.

" NO!" I yelled.

Itachi pulled something out and flung it at me. It was a thong! I couldn't believe it! HE WANTED ME TO WEAR A THONG!

" THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING A THONG!" I yelled.

" Sasuke unless you don't want me to pay you, I'd suggest you put it on." He said moving to sit on the couch. " Now then, strip for me!"

I quickly removed my boxers and threw on the damn thong. It really left nothing to the imagination. Then I put on the costume, it was so humiliating. It even came with a hat and garter! I heard a snicker and looked over at Itachi, he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

" YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD." I said trying to cover as much exposed skin as possible.

" I know. Hey Sasuke smile." Itachi said taking a picture with my camera phone. " I'm sending this to all of your friends."

My mouth dropped open and an extreme blush covered my cheeks. I saw the flash and went over to attack Itachi.

" You better not have sent that!" I said pouncing on him.

He held the phone out of my reach and pushed the 'ok' button. I grabbed the phone and looked at the screen, the message had been sent.  
--

**TO NARUTO AND GAARA.**

Naruto's cell phone began to vibrate. He clumsily grabbed it and flipped it open.

" What is it Naruto? Text from Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

The little blonde handed his lover the phone. Gaara looked at Sasuke, he was in a little maid outfit, the blush in his cheeks was a new color of red and he looked so damn fuckable.

" Oh wow," The red head said, " Sasuke has great legs."

" Gaara are you mentally molesting Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

A stream of red liquid came out of Gaara's nose.

" Huh, NO WAY." He lied.

" LIAR!" Naruto said flipping the red head on his back.  
--

**BACK TO SASUKE AND ITACHI!**

" HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU SEND THAT TO?!" I screamed.

" Two." He said, " One to Naruto and one to myself."

" YOU'RE THE WORST I SWEAR!" I yelled.

His hand snaked its way down to grope my thigh. I buried my head in his chest so he couldn't hear my moans. Itachi reached up and groped my ass, my breath hitched. He used his free hand to open the draw of the coffee table and pull out some lube. He stopped groping me and coated his fingers, then he set the lube on the table. He sat up and removed the thong I was wearing. Itachi slid in one finger, and then the second. I was used to the fingers at this point, they were nothing new. I moaned as he added the last finger, he began to rub my erection in time with his fingers thrusts. I was in pure bliss, it had been to long since Itachi and I had sex. He removed his fingers and sat me in the middle of his lap.

" We're not going to do it here." He whispered huskily. " Let's do it in my study."

I nodded. As long as we did it I was happy. He moved me out of his lap and stood up. I followed him into his study.

" Bend over the desk Sasuke." He commanded.

I placed my hands firmly on the desk and expected the worst. Itachi came up behind me. His clothed erection pushed against my entrance. He kissed the exposed skin on my neck, making me moan. I heard him unzip his pants and the sound of them falling. He gripped my hips and guided his erection inside. His sudden forcefulness made saliva drip from the corner of my mouth. He pulled all the way out and shoved it back in. I felt a slight pain because he slammed me into the desk.

" Ahhh! Itachi be gentle!" I almost screamed.

" Sorry." He said kissing my shoulder.

His thrusts became more steady and less needy as he continued. After a few minutes he hit my prostate hard, I moaned in pure pleasure. I felt his hand wrap around my weeping erection. His hand tugged on it making me cry out. Itachi pulled out and flipped me over so I would face him. His thrust were in perfect time with his tugs on my erection. I felt myself come closer and closer to the edge, my vision began to blur and I saw spots. I came into Itachi's hand. He loved my added tightness and thrusted harder. I bit my lip to keep a grip on reality. He came inside me hard. Itachi kissed my forehead and pulled out.

" I love you Aniki." I mumbled.

" I love you too otouto." He said kissing me on the lips.  
--

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

I woke up in Itachi's bed, my ass hurt but at least I wasn't wearing that ridiculous maid outfit anymore. I looked around, Aniki was on the phone, talking softly so he wouldn't wake me up. He hung up the phone and looked over at me.

" You're moving in." Itachi stated, putting the phone on the dresser. " I've got people delivering your stuff here."

I sighed and rolled over. So Itachi's plan the entire time was to get me to move in with him. Pretty sneaky Aniki.  
--

**UGH! I will never write another long fic like this again.**

**Sasuke: A maid outfit?  
Me: -nods-  
Itachi: This melody person is a genius.  
Me: I knows it. That's why I love her.  
Sasuke: Don't you have like another 4 stories to update  
Naruto: I just realized I'm stuck with Orochimaru chasing me in the AN of the family fic.  
Me: Yeah yeah yeah...I'm working on it.  
Itachi: Don't be mean to Hitoko-Sama. She's swamped.  
Me: Thank you Ita.  
Itachi: You really need to update me and Naru's fic.  
Me: -turns evil- I'll pair up the three of you with Orochimaru if you don't lay off.  
Them: -crying-  
Me: THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!  
Naruto: So scary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT I DECIDED TO RIGHT A SECOND CHAPTER! YAY!! WE ALL KNOW WE WANTED THIS x3 Sasuke's PV**

**--**

It had been about a month since I started living with Itachi. He had treated me the same since I moved in…until now. He's been very neglectful to my needs. It all started about a week ago, when I received a birthday card from our parents. Besides the fact that they it was about seven days early and told me that Itachi and I had been removed from there wills, it seemed pretty normal. But when Aniki looked at the card he flipped and yelled at me for some reason. Then he kicked me out and I ended up stay with Naruto and Gaara. Which completely sucked cause the thing they did was have sex. And I knew from experience that Naruto was a screamer. After about two days of me wanting to kill myself whenever I heard my blonde best friend moan, Itachi finally called me and told me to come back home. I ran all the way home and was completely happy to open the door and hug my dear Aniki. I was like a little puppy with separation anxiety. Instantly I assumed we were going to have make-up sex, when Itachi just hugged me back and walked out the door without saying goodbye, my heart exploded. Basically all I did was sulk around the house as my dear bastard of a brother completely avoided me. In fact he was acting very shady. I wondered if he was cheating on me. He had, had a few mysterious women over and they wouldn't talk to each other until I left the room. But I really doubted he was cheating, he wasn't the type to be unfaithful.

I was dreading today. It was my birthday and I was hoping Itachi wasn't going to avoid me. I rounded the corner and walked up the block. Currently my car was in the shop because of a faulty tail light, and Itachi wouldn't lend me his car because he thought I was going to get into an accident. I sighed and continued to walk up the street. Home was only about a block away. My legs were kinda sore from all the walking I'd been doing. My heart ached slightly when I finally made my way up to the door. I shoved my key into the lock and opened the door. It was deathly silent inside and it scared me a bit. I was afraid to raise my voice in case something had happened. I quietly shut the door and walking into the kitchen. I flipped on the light and all of a sudden people jumped out.

" SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!" They yelled in unison. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god they weren't robbers or psycho murders. I would have been super screwed. Naruto stumbled out with Gaara following him. I could tell that he had been drinking, and so had everyone else. The blonde sloppily laid his head down on my shoulder and gave me a drunk hug. My eyes wondered around. I didn't see Itachi anywhere and it made my heart sink. He was even going to ignore me on my birthday. I felt like crying but I sucked it up. The drunken blonde let me go and handed me some sake. I drank the whole bottle in one gulp. The alcohol would help me forget about the hurt I was feeling. After gulping down a third bottle, my mind started to fuzz up a bit. Out of freaking no where Suigetsu popped up, in my drunken stupor I got confused.

" Where the hell did you come from?" I asked. My words weren't that slurred yet but I was getting there. He smirked at me and held out a small box. I knew I shouldn't take the damn thing from the sneaky bastard but damnit if my curiosity didn't get the best of me. I quickly grabbed the box and slowly opened it. At first I was 100 percent sure that it was going to explode or something like that. When it didn't I peered into it. There was nothing inside. I looked back up at him and he was just smiling. He walked away from me and I looked over a Juugo. He just shrugged and look about as confused as I was. A knock on the door broke me out of my confusion and I went to go answer it. A man with a rather large cake was on the other side.

" Is this the Uchiha residence?" He asked. I nodded and he handed me a clipboard, and a pen. " sign here." I signed the paperwork and returned the items. I stepped to the side and he pulled the large cake inside my house. I followed him into the kitchen, no one seemed to notice the delivery. In fact no one even reacted to the knock at the door. I looked over at my friends, most of them were shit faced. Naruto and Kiba were the worst. Which was weird because their partners were completely sober, I guess that means Shino and Gaara were driving tonight. My eyes wondered over to Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Hinata. They were still pretty sober considering. The delivery man coughed and I looked over at him. He held out his hand. Greedy bastard. I pushed my hand into my pocket and pulled out a twenty. He took it from me no questions asked. Then he said his goodbyes to me and left my house. I sighed and Naruto slung himself around my neck.

" Why the hell is there a giant cake in the middle of your kitchen?" He asked. Obviously he was even more drunk that he was a hour ago. I shrugged, I didn't even know who ordered that damn thing. Maybe Itachi did…but I wouldn't know since I haven't seen him at all. He snuggled up into my neck and sighed. Gaara noticed our closeness and walked up to us. He pulled my dear drunken friend off and gave me a look. Naruto instantly cuddled into his lover. It pained me a little to see them like that. I really wanted Itachi to be here. I grabbed some more sake and gulped it down. I starred at the cake. I guess I should attempt to cut it up and serve it. I pulled out a knife from a drawer and I was about to plunge it into the cake when the top of it burst open and Itachi jumped out. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if my dear Aniki was dressed but no he burst out of the cake in nothing but a thong. And he also got cake on me! It was in the worst place too. The damn cake covered my crotch and it was basically everywhere on me.

" WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!!" I yelled at him. He just smirked at me. Maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because of the anger I felt from not having sex for about a week, but I attempted to punch Itachi. He easily grabbed my fist and locked it behind my back. He stared down at my pants and his smirk grew.

" Oh Sasuke you'll ruin your pants if you don't remove that cake." Itachi said. He lowered his face to my crotch and began to lick and eat the cake off of me. I glanced around the room , everyone was starring at us and I didn't blame them. But they all seemed too drunk to really comprehend what's going on. I moaned as he licked me harder.

" Hmm maybe I should just take these pesky things off." He said removing my pants and boxers in one quick motion. I shuddered when the cold air in the kitchen hit my erection. Dearest Aniki smirked and kissed the tip. He swiftly knocked my feet out from under me and laid me down on the cold tile. Itachi removed my shirt and began kissing my chest. I didn't notice until the last second that Itachi had grabbed some cake. He smeared it all over my body. He licked his lips and I shuddered. His tongue snaked out and licked me. It caresses one of my nipples and I groaned softly. He pinched the other one into perfect hardness. After he had tortured me there, he began to lick up all the cake and frosting on my body. It was a good thing Itachi had such a sweet tooth. He continuously licked all the frosting and crumbs off my chest and stomach. I was really hard by now and he had paid no attention to it. I whimpered and he looked down at my erection. It was also smeared with cake. He kissed my forehead and then lowered his face onto my dick. My hands went straight into his hair when he began to lick the frosting. Itachi lowered his mouth fully on me. I shamelessly bucked into his mouth and he pinned down my hips. Itachi took his mouth off and started licking the slit. Beads of pre-cum mixed with the frosting, making a tasty treat for him. I whimpered as he licked and nipped at the under side of my erection. His hand ran up my stomach and three fingers slipped into my mouth. I sucked on them and made sure they were coated in saliva. My tongue slipped in between his fingers. Itachi pulled the fingers out and placed them by my entrance. He didn't push them in right away but he teased the hole with his wet finger. He slipped the first finger in and started to suck on my erection again. He added the second finger and I whimpered. He scissored my tight heat and I moaned so loud. Then he added the final finger.

" Itachi." I whimpered. My body was getting confused. It didn't know whether to thrust up into Itachi's mouth or to push back on the fingers. The feeling of being fingered a blown was intense. He was just so good at this. My whole body stiffened and I was about to release when he removed the fingers and his mouth. I looked down and him and let out a pained whimper of unfulfilled pleasure. Itachi smirked at me and positioned himself at my entrance. He entered with one swift thrust. Even after a years of sex with him, it still hurt a little whenever he entered me. Or, Perhaps it was because he hasn't put it in, in about a week. He waited for me to adjust to his erection before pulling almost all the way out and pushing it back in. I let out a moan of pleasure pain. Itachi taking my moaning as a good sign thrusted into me as hard as he could. The pressure against my prostate make me choke out a harsh whimper. It was so good. I arched up as he thrust into me again. His thrusts were hard and fast. His body, I could tell, was very needy. Perhaps he had wanted to have sex as in that past week as much as I did. He sat up and pulled out of me. I swore at him for stopping that mind numbing pleasure. Then his hand reached out and pulled me into his lap, I knew what he wanted me to do and who was I to deny him?

I pulled his hard cock into my entrance and inhaled sharply. Itachi grabbed my hips and forced me down. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck, to steady myself. He kissed my shoulder and thrusted upwards, he wanted me to continue on my own. My lips smashed onto his and I pulled my body up, then swiftly pushed myself back down. I moaned into our kiss and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. But when I pushed myself back down onto his lap, I broke the kiss. The pace I set was an extremely steady pace, a pace that he wasn't completely satisfied with. After a few minutes he knocked me off his lap and thrusted harshly into me. Itachi's mouth connected with my neck and he sucked on my pulse as he mercilessly pounded me into the kitchen floor. The grip on my hips tightened slightly. I knew he was going to cum soon. He released my hips and one of his free hands reached out and grabbed my cock. He pumped it in time with his thrusts. He thrusted into me again and I came on our stomachs. The tightening of my muscles made his release happen soon after mine.

We lay there for a moment. He hadn't pulled out yet and I didn't think he was going to anytime soon. I looked at him, his forehead had a shined with sweat. Itachi moved closer to me and his lips attempted to capture mine in a kiss but I turned away. I pouted and crossed my arms.

" Why won't you kiss me?" He asked. His flaccid cock was finally removed from me and I let out a groan.

" Because I'm mad at you for not talking to me for a week! And look what you did to the party guests!" I yelled. All the guests were on the floor holding their noses. Most of the guys were sporting hard-ons and the girls had the stupidest grins on their faces. My eyes scanned for Naruto and Gaara. They weren't there, so I assumed that they must have gotten to turned on and left. Damn perverts.

" Oh, well I guess if your mad at me still I know how to cheer you up." Itachi said grabbing me. I knew exactly where he was headed and I didn't have the strength to stop him. Eh all and all I had a great birthday.

--

**I hope you enjoyed this **

**Me: KYAA I WISH ITACHI WOULD HAVE SEX WITH ME ON MY BIRTHDAY!!  
Naruto: I wouldn't mind that either…  
Me: Well Naruto I can do something about that.  
****Naruto: Yay.  
****Me: THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!**


End file.
